Should Have Known Better
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Kisuke always though he and Yoruichi would be best friends. Any thought of that not happening never crossed his mind. AU! Genderswap!Yoruichi, not your thing...don't read! One-shot


**A/N: Just an idea I've had for a while. **

**AU! Genderswap!Yoruichi, she is a guy in this fic, if that isn't your thing, click that arrow button at the top of your screen to go back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Should Have Know Better<strong>

When Kisuke first met Yoruichi…he was sure they'd be friends forever. They automatically hit it off. Yoruichi was much like himself only a bit more driven. He had to be, because he wanted to be the boss.

Yoruichi wanted to be in charge of his own life and as the clan leader…nobody could tell him what to do. No one could tell him he had to train or do paper work, he made the rules. (Of course he would train anyways; he wanted to stay in shape.)

But when Yoruichi met Soifon, Kisuke automatically saw the change. He didn't want to believe it…he wanted Yoruichi and himself to always be best friends. A girl would only sour things, they always did with his other friends and in all the books he'd read before.

Yoruichi always talked about Soifon, always doted on her and spent more time with her. He gave her small trinkets. The small girl would always blush and stutter out a small thank you or something along those lines.

Kisuke hated it, hated losing people.

So when Yoruichi told him out loud he liked Soifon, "She's…perfect." He was grinning like an idiot as they sat and watched the festival on the Shihoin family grounds, where Soifon was talking to a few people from her family and smiling only feet away…Kisuke made a face. "I may marry her someday."

When the issue with Aizen arose, Kisuke was silently pleased…because he knew that things with the two hadn't gotten so serious, because Yoruichi still came to his aid when he was on trial. But when the time came to leave, he noticed his best friend looked more than depressed. He knew why, but he didn't ask.

Yoruichi didn't stay with them for long, all in all maybe a week, and Kisuke realized what he feared would happen became a reality. He almost wished he could take back his choice of having him come along, either way he wouldn't be getting his friend back.

When Yoruichi came back a few years later for a short visit, he was over the moon with happiness. They stayed up for almost twelve hours talking about their lives and what had happened. Kisuke felt boring as he told his stories…they were all sad compared to Yoruichi's stories. He had been all over and seen all kinds of things.

"I wish Soi could have been there with me though, I think she would have loved it." That broke Kisuke's heart when it was said quietly at the end…so softly that he almost missed it. But as Yoruichi headed back inside, he missed Kisuke's mumble of an apology.

He fucked up.

* * *

><p>Kisuke was shocked after Yoruichi came back…they hadn't stopped Aizen as planned but at least Rukia was safe…and Soi was back.<p>

Like nothing had ever changed, Yoruichi took up the spare room and Soi was over almost every night. It was almost like she lived with them too. She was cold to him, she always gave him a sharp glare…she had matured quite a bit. She was taller and her face was more feminine. He could almost see why Yoruichi liked her so much.

He ignored the hushed giggles he heard from their room as he passed to go to his own room, or he tried to. He was losing his best friend all over again. One way or another their friendship was clearly never meant to be as he wished it was.

One night he remembered he needed to ask Yoruichi something, he stopped outside the door…Soi was here…he didn't remember her coming in…she must have spent the night. He peered curiously though the crack in the door, they were whispering more than usual.

His stomach clenched.

Both were naked, he could see pale arms across Yoruichi's shoulders as he moved. It was something he never wanted to see, it made the acid in his stomach churn. He wanted to turn way and vomit but he couldn't…

"I love you." Yoruichi's fingers touched Soi's cheek as she blushed and smiled and returned his declaration of love and pulled him down to kiss him.

He finally tore himself away and went back downstairs.

He'd fucked up.

* * *

><p>He isn't surprised when Yoruichi almost tackles him and squeezes the life out of him, shouting something about Soi being pregnant and he's just so excited and he would like him to be the godfather.<p>

Kisuke smiles and agrees. But he knows what comes next…and it happens just as he predicts.

Yoruichi and Soi go back to the Soul Society and he moves into her apartment, taking over as the captain of her squad until the baby is old enough for daycare or when Soi wants the position back.

Yoruichi visits to bring him pictures of the baby growing inside her small belly. And talk about what names would be good for boys and girls. He's surprised his friend wants a daughter. "Are you kidding! I would love to have a baby girl to spoil and have her take over and show people women can be tough to, just like her mama." He grins as he says it. Kisuke scoffs a chuckle and nods.

They get married three months in…

A spare room is opened and cleared for the nursery and Yoruichi sinks all his time into his captains work and all other moments are spent with Soi, except when she needs her alone time.

Yoruichi visits less and less, and when the baby is born, it's a little girl just like he wished for. He only showed up once to show him a picture and that she was going to be named after Soi before her name was changed. Shaolin he thinks it was…she was a pretty baby…pale violet hair and a bit of a tan and eyes just like her mother.

Yoruichi stopped visiting. He made calls, and had pictures sent. The last one he got a month ago. Shaolin was on his lap ginning at the camera and waving her small arms as Soi sat beside him with her arms wrapped around the crook of his elbow.

Kisuke felt like he should have known better in a way. He thinks back to when they first met and on how he thought they would be best friends forever and how that seemed to fade more and more over the years. But he couldn't blame Soi, she made him happy…but it still breaks his heart.

He glances at a picture of himself and Yoruichi when they were teenagers and had an arm locked around each other's shoulders.

He _should_ have known better.


End file.
